Maria and Dougie
by LineSofie
Summary: The story of the famous Dougie Lee Poynter and the completely normal girl Maria and their romantic relationship. They quickly seem to run into trouble after trouble... Co-writen with MariaChristiansenxD
1. Dark Times

**Okay Guys...this is the first chapter of my new story Maria and Dougie which I wrote with my roommate at boarding school, hope you guys like it. I will post the next chapter maybe later this week or next, even though the whole story is complete and on my computer. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Dark times**_

I stood up quickly as the doorbell rang.  
As I walked to the door, I got more and more nervous. I opened it to see my boyfriend, the god, he was, his ice blue eyes looking at me, but something caught my attention. He was looking at me with worry. I needed to speak with him, and that was why he was here.

I sighed and opened the door wider when he didn't say hi. He understood my movement and walked by me into the house where we had spent so much time together. He knew his way around in the house perfectly and knew me perfectly enough to know that I would lead him to the living room. I think he could sense by me being quiet, what I wanted to talk about.

He sat down in the sofa while I sat in my favorite recliner beside, that didn't match anything else in my small living room. I had my favorite teddy bear that my brother gave me when I was little, Mr. Snuggles. I felt the tears pushing that had been threatening to fall all day, and hid my face behind Mr. Snuggles. Dougie leaned a little closer and took my hand which I pulled away from him. I had to do this.

"Dougie I…" I started but it didn't seem to be the right way to say it. Dougie just looked at me with patience even though I knew he already knew what I was going to say. "Dougie I can't do this," I said breaking down and a single tear fell down my cheek, but it was followed by many others. "Maria, what do you mean?" he asked but I didn't bother to answer. He knew what I meant. He always understood me and always helped me, always made me feel better when I cried, but this time he couldn't. So why was I leaving him like this? Well, many excuses came into my mind but I couldn't seem to find the true reason why I did this anymore.

I kept thinking and there were quiet for a long time. Dougie sat still but his eyes moved around in the room awkwardly. It took a while before I reminded myself again that this was the best for both of us. "You're always together with your fans and with the guys, you've never had the time for me that I need in our relationship," I told him with hesitation at first but my voice got stronger and stronger by every true word in that sentence. I sighed and looked at him. His face was turned the other way and the whole torso was turned slightly away from me. I couldn't see his expression and it scared me. I immediately regret my choice of words.  
He got up and left with no words. I sighed and started crying as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

As weeks turned into a month, I started to get worried. I hadn't heard from him since, nor from Tom and the guys from his band, McFLY, until one cold day January, when I met Tom in the super market. I stood in the line with my groceries in hand waiting for it to be my turn. Then I heard a voice behind me. "Maria?" I could recognize this voice anywhere.

Tom, my really good friend – who was also Dougie´s best friend – was standing a little further down the line. He smiled at me, and I couldn´t help but smile back. I hadn´t smiled in so long that it felt weird. "Miss?" a voice asked behind me. It was the cashier telling me it was my turn. I blushed slightly and paid quickly. When I´d gathered my groceries, I walked out but decided to wait for Tom.

It was still cold outside and the wind was blowing my long, blond hair everywhere. It wasn´t more than two minutes later, before I spotted Tom on the way out. He walked over to me with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Brownie, how´s it going?" he asked, using my nickname that he´d given to me a few years ago. Very weird but I loved it when he called me that. "Well," I lied but he knew me well enough to know that it wasn´t true. There was silent for a few moments. "So…how´s it going with you guys?" I asked when the silent got awkward. "I´m fine and Dougie´s…well, Dougie," he answered and went silent. I nodded knowing Dougie well enough to know that he wouldn´t be the first of us to go out and party and have fun again. He was just as miserable as I was, I knew. "Well, anyway, do you want to come over to my place for a BBQ tonight?" he asked and I smiled. I missed being with Tom, to just hang out with him. "Sure," I told him and I couldn´t get my smile away. "You know, I miss your old smile," he told me and obviously regretted it, I could see.


	2. BBQ Accident

_**Hey Everybody here´s chapter 2....hope you like it xD**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 2: BBQ accident**_

* * *

_**Maria´s POV:**_

So he went home after we decided to meet up at his house at 7.

I couldn´t stop smiling but his words kept going on and on in my mind. _You know, I miss your old smile. _I tried to push the thought away but somehow it kept coming back.

As I arrived, I knocked on his door because his doorbell was broken like always. He was there in so short amount of time with a big smile on his face. He had an apron on and I couldn´t help but giggle. He led me through his enormous house to the backyard where Giovanna – his girlfriend and my best friend – was waiting with apron on too. I smiled at her and hugged her. "I´m sorry to hear about you and Doug," she told me and I just faked a smile at her. "It´s okay," I reassured her though with her being my best friend she would see right through me.

She looked more happy than I´d ever seen her before. "Why are you so happy anyway?" I asked suspiciously. She smiled and told me that Tom had proposed to her and how. She was so happy that I couldn't do anything besides smiling. He'd been so romantic that I´d wish it was me.

**_Tom´s POV:_**

Seeing Maria smile was amazing. I knew from what Gio had told me that she hadn´t smiled in a while. She hadn´t been out of the house that much. I put the sausages on the grill while Maria and Gio stood a little away talking.

Then I heard a knock on the door but the girls' didn´t seem to hear so I went to open it. "Hey dude," Dougie said as I opened the door. "Hey," I answered with a nervous voice. I was starting to panic. I couldn´t let Dougie and Maria see each other. "Why are you here?" I asked and he'd looked at me in a weird way. "I just wanted to give you your Star Wars DVD back, and to know if you wanted to grab a beer," he told me with a confused expression.

I knew I couldn´t say no to him, Dougie had been really down every day this past month and letting him down now would just feel wrong. "Oh…Yeah, of course, hey, why don´t you check out the new demo I made? It is in the studio. Then I´ll just go get the beers," I told him and was grateful that I actually had written a new demo just a few days ago. "Oh okay, sure," he said and walked by me as I opened the door wider for him. As soon as he was out of hearing range I grabbed my phone. I started texting.

_

* * *

_

Dude, you need to come,  
Maria and Dougie´s in the same house.  
They haven´t seen each other yet,  
but it will only be a short amount of time before this will go wrong!

Tom

* * *

_Okay I´ll be there in a minute_

_Danny_

_

* * *

_

_Go in by the backyard  
Maria´s there_

_Tom_

* * *

_ Okay_

_Danny_

* * *

It didn´t take long before I saw Danny sneak into my garden through the bushes. He walked up behind Maria and surprised her which made her laugh. I was just about to go to the studio to see Dougie when he met me where I was. "Is that Maria?" he asked and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and didn´t know what to say. "Yeah…umm," I started and scratched my neck. "Why´s Danny here?" he asked with slightly obvious jealousy. I tried to see why he would be jealous. Then I figured that he would be thinking that Danny and Maria would be going out.

"Oh, It´s not what you think," I told him but it was too loud because Maria turned around with shock obviously. She suddenly threw her hands up in the air and hit Danny in the face, making him fall over and take the grill with him in the fall. I found it funny but I could see it was serious. I ran over to the scene of accident and looked at Danny. He had a few burnings on his left arm but it wasn´t serious, and he was unconscious. Maria still stood there unmoving and in shock, I´m not sure what shocked her most, seeing Dougie or causing Danny's accident. "Maria, call an ambulance," I yelled but she still didn´t react. "Dougie?" I turned my head to see that he was in the same kind of shock as Maria. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and called 911.

Maria was sitting in a chair beside the still unconscious Danny, Dougie was standing with his back pressed against the wall and looked out of the window, and I was sitting on a chair against the wall behind the door. Neither of us was speaking and Dougie and Maria were as far away from each other as possible. The only noise in the room was our breathing, though Danny´s was the loudest.

Five minutes of awkward silence later Danny started blinking and moving. He whined in pain, I guessed it was his arm, which was bandaged. "Danny! Are you okay?" Maria asked with relief. She was looking straight into his eyes. "Yeah, I´m fine, now tell me, how did I end here?" he asked in a slightly joking voice being the same old Danny he was. He never changed. "Hey Dougie´s here," he exclaimed and smiled obviously thinking that him and Maria had made up. Dougie didn´t react he just kept looking out of the windows at the stars. The sound of a cell phone ringing filled the room and Maria´s hands flew to her pockets. "Sorry…" she whispered just before she picked up. After a while she walked out of the room still on the phone so it was only Danny, Dougie and I left in the room.

"Well, congratulations," Dougie said and looked at Danny for the first time. "What do you mean?" Danny asked really confused. "Did he hit his head too?" Danny continued, turning to me. I shook my head. "You know, with you and Maria," Dougie continued and Danny started laughing. "You think there´s something going on between Maria and me?" he asked still laughing really hard. Then the smile disappeared. "You really think I would do that to you?" Danny asked trying to be mad though that wasn´t ability he was known for. He never could be mad for more than a few seconds before a smile would spread, though he would try to hide it, he always did.

Dougie just sat there looking at him with a blank expression. "So you´re not dating?" he asked in disbelief. Maybe he was thinking how he could have thought that. Then the door opened and Maria stepped in again and had an apologetic expression on her face. "I have to leave, hope you´ll feel better," she said turning to Danny. "Oh…cool," he answered and turned his head and winked at Dougie whose expression turned from blank and thoughtful to relieved. "Okay...goodnight," I told her and smiled.


	3. Wedding Preparations

_**Chapter 3: Wedding preparations

* * *

**_

**_Maria´s POV:_**

I sat looking out of the window at the busy street as the waiter walked off. I was waiting for Gio. I thought about what she had asked me before Dougie showed up at Tom´s BBQ the other night. Danny was out of the hospital already the morning after.

So anyway…Gio and Tom were getting married and she wanted me to be her maid of honor. I felt honored to be there for her on her wedding day. Today I had agreed to go shopping for a wedding dress with Gio and her mother, who had been so happy for them. Her mother had a doctor´s appointment right now so she would join us later.

Gio walked into the diner then and came over to me. "Hey girl," she said and hugged me before she sat down opposite of me. "I hope you don´t mind I ordered a coffee for you," I told her with a smile. "Thanks," she said and smiled back.  
The waiter then came over with Gio´s coffee and my hot chocolate and we talked about a lot of things. We left the diner after half an hour and spend 4 hours in the mall where we found the perfect wedding dress. She had asked me to help with the decorations and I was happy to.

* * *

It took us 3 and a half months before we had set up the perfect wedding for them. Gio was overly excited as the wedding day finally came and she looked forward to becoming Mrs. Fletcher.  
I was up at 7 a.m. and on my way to Gio´s parents house where she had spend the night. As I arrived at the big white mansion I was greeted by Gio who had the biggest smile plastered on her face that I had ever seen.

Her brown hair was still flat but she wanted it curled before the ceremony started. She had hired a hairdresser for the job, her friend from high school. I had agreed to do her make-up.  
As soon as I was done she´d send me off to get dressed. She had picked a weak purple knee length dress with a dark purple ribbon around my waistline. My hair was sat up in a French plait on the back of my head following my neck and landed on my left shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Then I heard my name being called and I grabbed my purse quickly before walking off to meet Gio. She had her hair done and her dress on by now and I couldn´t help but gasp. She was wearing a cream colored long wedding dress with no straps and lots of tulle under one layer of straight cream colored fabric. On the left side of the dress, just below her waistline, were four white roses. She looked just incredible. "So what do you think?" she asked and twirled around. "Beautiful," I told her and she sighed. "What´s wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked and looked at me seriously. "Of course you are; Tom´s a great guy and he´s totally head over heels for you. You know, he would do anything for you," I told her to help her get through the nerves that she was going through right now.

The sun was shining brightly as we arrived at the church. It was the same old church that Gio had been baptised in. It was white and reflected the sun so it hurt to look. Right on the outside of the gate to the graveyard was the paparazzi. They moved closer as the limousine arrived. I stepped out first to give Gio some space, though, being me, I wasn´t strong enough to keep them that much away by more than words. "Maria," I heard Gio´s voice becoming more and more insecure. "It´s okay," I told her and took her hand. We walked through the crowd as soon as they moved. Gio hated the paparazzi as they scared her, but stayed with Tom because she loved him too much. It was tearing her apart but Tom made her feel better.

By the big doors to the church were Gio´s father, Gio´s sister and Gio´s 5 year old niece waiting. Gio´s father, a grey haired man, was wearing a tuxedo, which I, who had seen him many times, had never seen him in. Gio´s sister, Cira, a brunette like Gio and looked exactly like a copy of her, was wearing a dress like mine. Cira´s little daughter, Elia, a girl with big blue eyes and brown hair, that hung to her shoulder, stood by her mother´s side. Elia was wearing a purple dress too, but her dress was long, it was all the way down to her ankles. They all smiled and I thought I saw a little tear in Gio´s father´s eyes.

Gio linked arms with her father and looked up at him nervously. "Don´t be nervous baby girl, you´re doing the right thing," he told her with a warm smile. He really liked Tom. Tom was the gentleman that he was giving his youngest daughter, his baby girl, away to. The music started playing and Elia, being the flower girl, started walking first. She bit her lip once or twice but as soon as the many faces looked at her she had the biggest smile on her face. Then Cira started walking, a little more graceful than Elia, down the long aisle. Then I heard my cue and started walking down the long aisle which seemed to get longer and longer. I never seemed to reach the altar. I caught the sight of him and felt dizzy. Dougie was standing beside Tom who looked as if he was going to cry. So Gio was walking behind me by now.I faked a smile to keep the miserable face away.

I finally reached my goal then and stood by Cira´s side. Gio was just behind me and walked up the few stairs and stood opposite of Tom. "Who is giving this woman to this man?" The female minister asked formally. "I do," Gio´s father said and placed Gio´s hand on top of Tom´s. The minister kept talking but I never really caught on to what she was saying. "Do you, Thomas Michael Fletcher, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and respect her, honor and cherish her, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and in adversity; and leaving all other to keep yourself only onto her for as long as you both shall live?" She asked turning to Tom. "I do," he answered immediately with no doubt. "And do you, Giovanna Falcone, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and respect him, honor and cherish him, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and in adversity; and leaving all other to keep yourself only onto him for as long as you both shall live?" she turned to Gio now. There was silence for a moment. I guess it was the nerves that were still bothering her. "I do," she answered after the tiny silence. Her voice was stronger after the deep breath she had taken. "By the power rested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," The minister said and Tom slowly removed the veil that covered Gio´s face. Gio smiled brightly and Tom couldn´t get that bright smile off his face that had been there throughout the ceremony since the first time he laid his eyes on her. I found that really adorable. Tom then leaned in and kissed his wife for the first time.

When the ceremony ended, we walked out in the blinding sunlight where the paparazzi were waiting. No surprise there. They were asking a lot of questions and some said congratulations. Tom had his hand behind Gio´s back as he knew how she felt about the paparazzi. They walked together to the limousine that was decorated with beautiful flowers. A rice storm started just as they were about to get in.

They were gone until the party. It was held in Gio´s parent's garden. There were round tables placed around in their big garden. The tablecloth was white with a purple ribbon lying across it. The chairs were white too and had a purple ribbon that was tied into a bow on the back of it. The garden was filled with the red and white roses that always used to be there. Right behind the little table where the wedding cake was standing, was their little fountain.  
It was a few hours into the party before I really started enjoying it. I´d had my eyes on Dougie for quite a while, and he was looking at me too. I couldn´t get my eyes off him. He was sitting at the total opposite end of the garden. It was Tom´s idea that we shouldn´t get too close to each other. Tom then announced that the dinner was served and waiters came in with a plate of food to each guest. There was a little salad bar and Dougie stood up to get some. As he walked over there he never even glimpsed at me. He was almost over there when he looked to the side and didn´t look where he was going so he walked straight into the table which fell over and there were salad all over him. I laughed harder than I had in a long time. He turned his head at my direction then and smiled like he used to smile at me. Then he laughed too.

Then when the mess the salad bar made was cleaned up, it was time for the bride and groom´s very first dance. Dougie came over and approached me when they had been dancing for a while. "Do you want to dance?" he asked with a warm smile. He was really sweet as he reached his hand out for me to take it, a real gentleman. "Sure," I told him as I grabbed his soft hand. We walked to the dance floor that, by now, was a little crowded. We kept dancing for hours, most of the night actually, but we never talked. He just held me close as we swayed to the music. It was perfect.

Gio´s POV:

As the music started playing and it was time for Tom and I to have our first dance, Tom was there immediately offering me his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked in a charming voice with a matching smile. "Of course," I told him and grabbed his hand firmly. I had been dreading this actually. It wasn´t dancing with Tom that scared me, it was dancing, period. We walked onto the dance floor with all our guests clapping their hands and circling in on us eventually. The song ended and when the next one started, people started joining us. At first I thought I was dreaming, when I saw Maria and Dougie come walking together onto the dance floor hand in hand but it eventually sunk in. She was still in love with him after all. They started dancing closely and when other people started leaving the dance floor they just kept dancing. They weren´t talking at all, but you could feel the love in the air.

* * *

okat guys this was chapter 3...longest one by now...anyway hope you liked it.... XD!!


	4. The Good Times Is Coming Back

_**Chapter 4: the great time is coming back **_

Maria´s POV:

When I started to feel tired I leaned my head on Dougie´s shoulder without hesitation. It wasn´t before I had done that I realized that it wasn´t really appropriate. "Are you tired?" Dougie asked with an angelic smile that melted my heart on the spot. "Umm…yeah…yeah a bit," I told him stuttering through the words as his eyes was looking straight into mine. He chuckled lightly. "I´m sure Tom can´t wait to be running off with his wife any longer anyway," he chuckled again and I giggled lightly. "Yeah, and the other way around," I said and smiled at him. We both looked over at Tom and Gio who were whispering quietly to each other. Dougie turned his head to me and lifted his eyebrows. And he was right. Not longer than five minutes later, they ran off in another rice storm.  
As we all had waved goodbye and Tom and Gio´s car was out of sight, all guests eventually went home. Dougie and I danced a little while longer just enjoying the night. "Do you want a lift?" he asked as we were walking to my car. "No it´s okay," I told him and tried to open my car door but the tiredness made me weak. "Maria, you´re too tired," he told me as he grabbed my hand that still held the door handle. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he walked me to his car. "Goodnight," He told me as he was standing at my doorstep with me. He had driven me home and had insisted on walking me to the door too, apparently worried that I might pass out on the way. I felt really tired it was not like it wasn´t possible that I could actually pass out. "Goodnight Dougie," I said and as he turned and walked back to his car, I closed the door. I felt so tired that I just slid down the door and closed my eyes as I leaned against it. I was on the edge of sleep when I heard my phone vibrate in my purse. I groaned loudly and tried to sleep again but suddenly I was curious. I couldn´t just let it go so I fumbled in the dark to find my phone. It blinded my eyes as I opened it. I looked at the caller ID and it said DOUGIE. Why on earth would he text me now? I opened the text:

* * *

Hey Maria,  
sorry if I woke you up...  
I just wanted to see if you got in safely...

* * *

I smiled to myself and immediately texted him back:

* * *

Thanks for caring,  
I´m fine...Goodnight

* * *

Good to hear...  
See ya

* * *

I got up from the floor and walked into my bedroom where I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

Dougie and I started texting to each other more and more after the wedding. He sometimes came over to Tom and Gio´s new house – which I was in charge of as they were on their honeymoon – to help me. Gio loved horses and had persuaded Tom into buying her one with her famous "puppy dog face". That was her only weapon against him…now anyway…Tom bought her a horse, no actually he bought her two, and she was over the moon. He would do anything for her. Well, anyway, I had to take care of them for the 3 weeks that she was gone and thankfully I had gotten a one-hour-long lecture of just exactly how to take care of two horses. I didn´t know the first thing about horses. Then there was Gio´s three dogs that Tom had given her too, of course. I knew how to take care of them, though; I had grown up with three-five dogs around me all the time.

I was sitting on a bench outside Gio´s horse stable. I was taking a short break and was eating my lunch pack, looking around in their big garden. I had my earphones in was humming my favorite song, "that´s what you get" to myself as it played in my head. I heard a noise behind me and ripped out one earphone as I turned around. "You like Paramore , huh?" Dougie was standing 10 feet away with one foot stuck in a bucket full of water and was trying to get it off. I giggled and stood up to help him. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked with a smirk. "Please," he said and stopped struggling. I helped him out of the bucket and he smiled at me. "Thank you," he told me as we walked to the bench. "You´re welcome," I said, smiling back. "So I came here to ask you something," he started and smiled nervously at me. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? You know, just as friends, of course," he asked and I giggled again. Mostly, I giggled at myself for thinking what I had. It wasn´t like he was going to ask me out on a date. It had been four and a half months since I broke up with him and I was still thinking of him as mine. "Sure."

As I was done with work, we went to my favorite Café. Dougie knew which Café that was my favorite, so he just drove there without asking. He had his arm around my back as walk in the door to the Café. He led me to a table in the back beside the window. Our waiter was there shortly and was ready to take our order. "Just hot chocolate for me," I told the female waitress with curly blond hair and too much make-up on her face. It was nice to just talk to him again and I had to admit I had missed him.

* * *

Hey Guys...okay so chapter 4 is up...sorry that I uploaded it a day late. anyway, hope you guys like it. XD


	5. How To Be A Gentle

_**Chapter 5: How to be a gentle

* * *

**_

_**Tom´s POV:**_

It was a normal afternoon where I had invited the guys over for beers. Gio and I came home a week ago and we had been busy arranging furniture and such since then.  
The clock had just past seven when the doorbell rang. I was there quickly and saw Dougie standing in the rain. "Hey dude," he said and smiled the biggest smile I´d seen in so long time. He and Maria had started becoming closer and closer again. "Hey, come in," I opened the door wider and he walked past me into the hall. "Can I ask you something?" he asked looking around in our house, maybe looking if Gio was there, though, she was with Maria at her place. "Sure, shoot," I told him seeing him become more and more nervous. He tried to hide it though. "I have this friend who is kind of into this girl, but…erm…well, how does he show her that he likes her?" he hurried through the last words. Oh, what a classic. "Well, I guess that he should be gentle and maybe cook her dinner," I suggested while I thought of what Maria would like. "But what if he can´t cook?" Dougie looked at me panicky. "I´ll teach you that, Doug," I sighed giving up. "Why would you think that it was me?" he asked playing innocent. "That one´s old," I told him with a smirk while I patted him on the back playfully.

_**Dougie´s POV:**_

I paced back and forth nervously as I thought ´about things. How was I going to do this? I knew I would ruin everything if I did one thing wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about what Tom had told me – I should be a gentle. But anyways Maria loved romance and suddenly I knew it. I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and started writing. Deep inside I knew she would love it no matter how bad it was but somehow it never seemed to really describe what I felt for her.

**_Maria´s POV:_**

I walked up the few stairs to Dougie´s front door. I was thinking to myself with a smile on my lips. This was just like old days, when the band didn't matter that much, the old time, when it was just me and Dougie. I knocked on the door but it was already open, so I just walked in. I heard a bit noise and then some laughing from the kitchen. "Hello?" I called out as I stood in the empty hall. "Hello?" I walked a little further heading to the kitchen. I looked carefully around me. As I reached the kitchen, I stayed in the doorway and felt the big smile that spread across my lips again. Tom was standing in front of the hotplate. Dougie stood beside him, watching Tom´s every move. Neither of them saw I was there.  
I couldn´t help but laugh at them, Dougie looked so confused. I tried to keep myself quiet, though, a little giggle escaped my lips and they both turned around. I blushed deeply and Dougie looked…well like he´d seen a ghost. I held my arms tightly around my stomach as I laughed harder. Tom looked at me like I was a weirdo at first but then laughed too. Dougie still stood there like a statue. When I was able to breathe between giggles, I stood up straight and pulled on a serious face as good as I was able to, but failed.

It took Dougie 2 minutes to get his normal skin color back again and get out of his trance. He was embarrassed, I could see. He took me gently by my arm and dragged me with him into the hall. "Sorry about that, I was just surprised that´s all. So…I was thinking could you come over later?" he asked apologetically. I sighed. "Doug…I would´ve loved to hang out with you, but I can´t. I have work today, I´m sorry," I told him apologetically and was about to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm gently. "It´s okay, Ria, don´t be sorry," he pulled me into a hug. I suddenly felt awkward. I´d never thought I´d feel awkward around Dougie, I'd never felt like that around him before. I´d always felt comfortable in his arms, I rather never wanted to let go of him. But right now I just wanted to run away from him, and I did. I pushed him away lightly and ran. I wasn´t mad at him, I was mad at myself as I ran out of his house. Why did I have to make everything so complicated?

I got into my car and drove off. I never looked back to see Dougie´s expression. I think I would´ve cried if I did look back. Weird, five minutes ago I was laughing my heart out and now I felt like crying. That´s what love does to you, I guess. I speeded down the long street faster than I was allowed to, but I was too upset to notice. I took a deep breath and lighted the pressure of the pedal so the car automatically slowed down a little. There were no other cars on the street and I was happy. It could have ended badly.


	6. Sweet

_**Hey Guys here´s chapter 6 hope you like it**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet

* * *

**_

I arrived at the kindergarten where I worked 5 minutes later and tried to smile as the little children ran over to me and hugged me. There was a little girl sitting in the background, crying. Her blond curls covered her round tearstained face completely. I sat down beside her as soon as the other children had gotten back to the bricks and books and dolls that they had been occupied with before I had arrived. The little girl whose name was Lily, looked up at me. She sobbed and sniffled. "What´s wrong, sweetie?" I asked as I put my hand lightly on her little shoulder. "I miss my mommy," she told me after a few seconds of silence. Lily had just started here a few days ago and was still homesick whenever her mommy was out of her sight. She had cried every day since she started and I felt bad. I knew it would be over in time but still…  
She turned her whole body in my direction and hugged me. It felt good being able to help somebody. As Lily hugged me for comfort, I felt comforted too.

Didn´t take long before Lily had a smile on her beautiful little face again and was running around playing hide-and-seek with the other kids. I got up from the floor and walked over to my colleague, Hayley, and sat down beside her on the little chairs that the kids sat on while they ate their lunch. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "So…how´s you and Dougie?" she asked though I´d wish she hadn´t. I didn´t want to think about it right now. Though, I saw something in her eyes that made me suspicious, they were lit up with excitement. "What about us?" I asked trying to get her to tell me why she was so excited. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know how everything was going," she answered and looked down. She was definitely hiding something but I just decided to let it go, she wasn´t going to tell me. I sighed, stood up and walked over to the little kitchen where I put some water over for tea. Hayley still sat down and watched the kids as they played.

I was starting to feel more and more tired as the hours flew by. I was on the edge of sleep when I saw someone I wasn´t expecting to see here.

* * *

**_Dougie´s POV:_**

I sighed to myself as Maria disappeared out of the door. I felt so mad at myself. How could I ruin things like this? I walked back into the kitchen where Tom still stood looking worried. "Where´s Maria?" he asked even more worried. "Gone," I told him as I sat down at one of the bar chairs. "I´m sorry, dude, I should´ve known she would be coming over," he apologized and looked down. We both knew why Maria had broken up in the first place – because I kept canceling things with her, because I had to go to a meeting or rehearsal with the guys and such thing – and I knew that this was making her feel like I had gone back to the person that she wanted to get away from. I felt lost. "I have to tell her I´m sorry, I need her to forgive me, I can´t bare it if she´s hurt," I told him and put my head in my hands. "I´ve got an idea," Tom told me after a few moments of silence. I usually liked Tom´s ideas but this frightened me. I didn´t want to mess up even more.

Tom told me about his idea anyway and I gave in. As I was on my way to the kindergarten where I knew Maria worked, I called her colleague, Hayley. Hayley picked up and answered in her light voice. "Yes?" I waited a few seconds, took a deep breath before I answered. "Hey, It´s Dougie, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

* * *

_**Maria´s POV:**_

I was bright awake when I saw him standing there in front of the gate. He looked back at me through the window and didn´t look away for even a second. His eyes were apologetic. I stood up and walked slowly out into the yard. There were a few kids playing in the sand on the other side of the path. I walked up to the gate and hesitated not knowing whether or not I should let him in. I just stood there a few inches away from him with only the gate in between us. He moved his hand up to mine so they would have been touching if not for the gate. "Maria, I´m sorry," he told me and looked down. "I know this is hard for you and I want to try to make it easier," he continued and tried to take my hand through the gate. I didn´t pull my hand away. "Are you not mad at me?" I asked when he apologized to me which was the last thing I´d thought he would. "Why would I?" he asked confused. "I´m sorry," I said and moved my hand slowly down to the handle. I grabbed it lightly and opened the gate so that he could come in. He pulled me into a hug as soon as the gate that was in between us before, was gone. I hugged him back, happy to be in his arms again and this time I didn´t feel uncomforted at all. "Can you please forgive me?" he asked and I just smiled and kissed his cheek. It had been so long time since I´d done that last time and all I wanted was for everything to turn back to how it was half a year ago. I took him by the hand to let him know that I would forgive him for whatever he thought he had done wrong and led him inside as I started to get cold. He smiled at me and followed willingly. Suddenly he seemed to become nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked and immediately got worried. I stood still in the doorway as he walked over to Hayley. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. The worry then turned to curiousness.

Hayley called for the children to come and in no time they were gathered around her and Dougie. The children sat down cross-legged. Dougie then sat down in front of them and Hayley walked out of the room. I looked after her for just about a second that was all the time that I could keep my eyes off of Dougie. She came back just a few seconds later carrying a guitar. She handed it to Dougie carefully, she loved that guitar. It was the one she had gotten for her birthday.  
Dougie started playing the guitar then and the children started humming with the melody. It was just a few seconds later that they started singing. I felt the tears pushing as I realized that he´d be the one that had teached them the song.

_And I would answer all your wishes__  
__If you ask me to__  
__But if you deny me one of your kisses__  
__Don't know what I'd do__  
__So hold me close and say three words  
like you used to do__  
__Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
it's all about you, yeah!_

I smiled through the tears as I recognized the song, the song that he´d written for me. I stood still, in the doorway and didn´t know what to do, the tears just kept coming. Dougie stopped playing then and walked over to me. He took my hand and shot his amazing heart melting smile at me. "Maria, there´s something that I´ve been dying to ask you," he started and nervousness was back.


	7. Date

_**Hey guys...this chapter is out one day early since the whole boarding school is going to Copenhagen tommorow...really early...yawn. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading chapter 7... XD

* * *

Chapter 7: Date**_

I was very nervous as I walked the few steps to Dougie´s front door to his new apartment. He had the door open before I could knock. He´d probably heard my car. I smiled at him. He stood in the door, looking so gorgeous in his favorite t-shirt on and a pair of shorts. He shot one of his famous heart melting smiles and my knees started shaking. I had to concentrate on something else before I was able to keep them still.  
Dougie opened the door wider and led me through the rooms of his large apartment to the living room. He stopped when he stood beside the fireplace where he grabbed two glasses of what looked like champagne and held one out for me to take it. "Cheers," he said, smiling widely and raised his glass. I raised mine too just a tiny bit before taking a sip on the glass which was containing soda rather than champagne. "Soda?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him and he just smiled a crooked smile at me. "It was all I had in the house," he admitted and shrugged his shoulders. I giggled at that. This was so typical Dougie. The outfit he wore wouldn´t have been the right if he´d serve champagne. It would look weird.

I looked around in the apartment, while Dougie disappeared into the kitchen. The rooms that I walked past were all full of boxes and such things. I heard a noise then in the room furthest down the hall. I was scared just a tiny bit but giggled with relief when I saw one of Dougie´s two dog´s Buddy. He stumbled over to me and stood up on two paws and leaned itself up against my leg. I smiled and went down on my knees. As Buddy then licked my face, I started laughing. I didn´t realize that Dougie was standing right behind me before he put his hand on my shoulder. "Dinner´s ready," he told me calmly and held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and Buddy started whining. "Sorry Buddy," I called out and followed Dougie into the living room again. There was a blanket on the floor with two plates, two glasses, cutlery, candle lights and another plate full of food that looked very delicious. Beside the blanket there were pillows "You made this?" I asked in disbelief. "All by myself, though the honor should go to Tom," he told me and I giggled. So that´s what the guys were doing the day where he asked me out. He motioned toward the food with his right hand, "ladies first," he added with a smile. Gosh, I loved to see him smile.

As Dougie had taken some too, I tasted on the Spaghetti Bolognese he´d made and found it quite spicy. That was the reason why I started coughing. Dougie looked disappointed. He´d jumped right to conclusions. "It´s a little spicy," I explained trying to reassure him that it wasn´t like I didn´t like it. He sighed then and I guess he was relieved then. Dougie seemed to have put so much into this, he´d probably wanted to keep it casual but still make it look like a date. If I suddenly didn´t like the food that he´d made – which surprised me a lot since Dougie never cooked – the whole thing would go wrong in his eyes. I´d never call the date a disaster when I was with Dougie. There was silent for a moment but Dougie´s sigh interrupted.  
"Maria, there were something that I wanted to ask you," he said after a while and looked down. "Oh crap!" I muttered as I had a great idea what that would be and immidiately regretted it with my hands flowing up to my face covering my mouth. I figured he would have heard it as the smile on his face was gone. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked anyway, still looking down. My hand flew down again and hit my plate – that was still full of food – and made it fly up into the air and hit Dougie´s face that – by now – was full of my food. He carefully grabbed a piece of spaghetti from his face and threw it at me. A motion that I´d never foreseen. The single spaghetti landed on my face right beneath my eyes. Suddenly we both burst out laughing and started a spaghetti war.

Five or ten minutes later we both laid down on the floor laughing and looked up at the sealing. I could feel every laugh that escaped Dougie´s lips as I was lying on his chest. After a moment I sighed. "Can we, please, take it slow this time?" I asked. Dougie lifted his head up and looked at me. "Of course," he answered and got up slowly. "Not _that_ slow," I told him as he disappeared into the hall. He was back a moment later carrying one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts in his hand. "I thought you might want to borrow this," he chuckled and I blushed. He threw the cloths at me. "The bathroom´s just across the hall," he told me and stepped away from the door.

I walked back into the living room a few minutes later wearing his too large shirt and shorts. Dougie stood in the middle of the room wearing other cloths than before. "You can laugh," I told him with a smile knowing that I looked hideous now. "You still look like an angel," he told me making me blush again. He sat down on the floor and patted beside him. I lay down beside him and leaned my head on his lap and yawned. I felt so tired and closed my eyes slowly.


	8. Having Fun

_**Hey guys...sorry, I couldn´t upload this chapter yesterday, I was updating my computer to Windows 7. Hope you understand.  
Well, anyway, here it is...hope you like it :-) **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Having Fun

* * *

**_

_**Dougie´s POV:**_

I got up from the floor carefully not wanting to wake Maria. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid it under her head. I walked into the hall and into my bedroom to grab the blankets from the bed. As I was in the living room again I covered her body with the blanket and she started snoring lightly. She looked adorable asleep. Her blond hair was everywhere and though, she might have tried to remove it, there were little pieces of spaghetti left in it, I couldn´t help but chuckle at that. Gosh, I loved this girl.  
I sat down carefully beside her head and caressed her hair. In her sleep she snuggled closer to me. I started to feel tired now and closed my eyes, lying down next to her.

I woke up the next day awoken by my dogs, Buddy and Chase. They were standing beside my head and Buddy was licking my face. I chuckled and looked beside me to see that Maria was gone. I sat up then, gently pushing Buddy away from me, and looked around. Maria came into the living room from the hall. "Good Morning," she told me and walked over. "Morning," I greeted and patted beside me on the floor. She sat down and leaned herself up against me. "I´m happy now," she told me and I knew exactly how she felt; I had the love of my life back into my life again. "Me too," I told her holding her close.

Maria left the house not long after; she had to go to work. I called Tom as promised and he was now on the way over. There were three knocks on the door and I knew that Tom would be in the living room within one or two minutes. I had cleaned the living room for spaghetti Bolognese and blankets and pillows and such. "Hey dude," Tom said as he walked into the room. "So…how did it go?" he asked acting just like an overexcited girl whose BFF told her about a very important date. "Well…it was…great," I told him with a smile. "Cool, so are you like going out now?" he asked and I nodded. "Congrats man," he said and from behind his back he pulled out beers. "Cheers to you," he said and lifted the bottle that he had opened. "We decided that we´d go slow, though," I told him though I felt awkward as Tom spit out the beer and laughed out loud. "You and Maria? No way, you guys can´t even keep your eyes off each other!" he shouted, still laughing.

Maria´s POV:

I drove into the familiar drive way that belonged to my boyfriend´s house. I loved to call him my boyfriend again. Dougie was standing in the doorway looking like a god in the sun that reflected perfectly on his skin. He was wearing an old T-shirt and some shorts I´d never seen before but I figured they would be old too. He smiled at me as I got out of the car and walked over to him. As I stood right in front of him, I leaned up on my toes and kissed his perfect lips. "Well hello," he said and chuckled. "Good morning," I told him and kissed him one more time, this time he leaned down and made the kiss more passionate. I pulled away after a moment and smiled at him breathlessly. He just took one or two deep breaths and then his breathing was back to normal. He then took my hand and led my inside his apartment which was a big chance for my eyes since the sunlight couldn´t shine at me and blind my eyes in here. "Okay, there´s an old t-shirt of mine and some of your pants that you left here a while ago, on my bed," he told me pointing in the direction of his bedroom.  
As I was changed into the cloths a little while later, I joined Dougie in the living room where the few furniture's that had been there a week ago, were gone. There was paint on the floor in buckets and Dougie was holding two paintbrushes. He had a big smile on his face and that sight made me smile too. "Shall we?" he asked holding out one of the paintbrushes for me to take it. "Sure," I told him as I grabbed it.

As we had been painting for a while in silence, Dougie fake coughed obviously to get my attention away from the daydreaming that I´d been doing. I turned around to see him standing right behind me. It shocked me a little but enough to make my hands fly up in the air painting Dougie in the face. It looked so funny. "Well, thank you," he told me and chuckled. "Sorry," I told him and blushed slightly. "Anyway, my mother apparently realized that I got a girlfriend and invited us both for a little vacation with her. Please come?" he asked and I became nervous. "Oh, uhm, I don´t know," I stuttered nervously. "Please, I´m sure my mother will love you," he told me. It was such a classic, it was in movies and all that, and I´d always just thought it would be easy meeting the parents because I´d never tried it. But now, I was scared, this was big. "Please?" he asked again and I had to give in. I´d have to trust Dougie that this would go well.  
It took us all day to paint all the rooms, the living room, the kitchen, Dougie´s bedroom and the hall. It was really late as we finished and Dougie almost begged me to stay overnight, so I did, I slept on the couch and Dougie – who refused to sleep in his bedroom – slept on the floor.


	9. Orsett

_**Okay guys here it is...the 9th chapter. two chapters left and then I´ll post the sequel. hope you like it, enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 9: Orsett **_

Dougie had talked to his mother who arranged that we should come on a three day long vacation at her place in Orsett, Essex. Right now, we were waiting at the train station for the train that should bring us to Orsett to come. I was really nervous and Dougie knew, he kept telling me that everything would be okay and held my hand. He squeezed my hand now and then, as if to tell me that he was still there. I could hear the train nearing the station then and sighed. As the train stopped, we got in and found our seats quickly.  
I sat starring out of the window for what seemed like ages. When I heard that we were nearing the stop before Orsett, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I needed to get away before we arrived.

**_Dougie´s POV:_**

Maria had just left her seat with the words: "I have to go to the bathroom," and I was thinking to myself. My mother would love Maria, I just knew, but this really scared her. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice. "Dougie?" it asked and I turned my head to see my ex-girlfriend Frankie. She looked just as beautiful as ever with her long brown hair. "Frankie!" I exclaimed a little surprised to see her. "It´s so nice to see you again, how are you?" she asked with a smile. "I´m good thanks. And you?" I asked smiling back. "Well, I´m good, too," she answered and moved a little closer to me. "That´s good," I stuttered my breathing was getting quicker. "Yes," she said and touched my arm, flirting. I started to think of how great time we´d had together back then. I´d been so crazy about her, like I´d never felt about anyone before. I spotted Maria walking through the train then and I felt awkward. I didn´t listen as Frankie continued flirting. "Frankie, this doesn´t work out. I can´t hurt Maria," I told her and Frankie just stood there like a big question mark. Maria was coming closer now. "Who´s Maria?" she asked with a frown. "The love of my life," I stated absentmindedly starring at Maria as she walked up to me. Frankie mumbled something incoherently and left without a word. "Who was she?" Maria asked as she stood right beside me. "Just a girl I used to know," I lied and led her back to our seats.

As we stepped out into the sunlight on the train station in Orsett we were greeted by my mother. She seemed very eager to see me and to meet Maria. She hugged me tight. "Welcome home, sweetheart," she said talking to me like I was a 5-year-old still. "Hey Mom," I said with a smile. "Where´s Nikki?" I asked looking around. "She´s already there, unpacking. Now, who´s the beauty behind you?" she asked looking over my shoulder. I moved slightly to the side to reveal a much too nervous Maria, who I knew wouldn´t be able to talk without stuttering right now. "Mom, this is Maria, Maria this is my mom, Lauren," I said introducing them. "H-hello Ms. Poynter," she stuttered and tried to smile the best she could. "Call me Lauren, I just feel old when I´m called Ms. Poynter," My mother told her with a smile and continued, "there´s no need to be nervous, dear, I won´t bite." She didn´t hesitate as she laid her hand on Maria´s shoulder. Maria seemed to relax a lot then.

Maria´s POV:

Dougie grabbed my hand as we followed his mother to her car. She seemed really nice and made me relax and not be so nervous anymore. Though, I was still nervous for meeting Dougie´s little sister, Nikki. "Are you okay?" Dougie leaned over and whispered into my ear. I nodded slightly and kept walking in the same pace as before. As we reached the old car that obviously belonged to Dougie´s mother, I got in on the backseat with Dougie sitting right next to me. Dougie´s mother got in the driver's seat and started the car.  
Dougie and his mother were the only ones who talked while driving. "Look," Dougie said and pointed out of the window after a while. There – hidden behind a few, tall trees – were a little cute house. It was old, I could see, but it was newly painted in a white color and had a new roof on it. Just beside the little house was a stable. It looked really old but it wasn´t ramshackle. There was a window just above the stable door, three out of four glasses were broken and the only thing left of the glasses was the little fragments of glass in the frame. There were a lot of impressions at once as we drove into the gravel farmyard. Dougie´s mother stopped the car right in front of the stable. She and Dougie got out quickly. Dougie was over at my side of the car in no time and opened the door. "Welcome on the country," he told me with a proud smile. I´d always known Dougie had been raised on the country and I had too but this still seemed surreal. I imagined Dougie as a little boy running across the farmyard wearing little shorts and a little T-shirt all covered in mud. I smiled widely at the thought. Dougie looked at me, watching my every move and probably wondered why I suddenly smiled so much. Dougie´s mother was already standing in the door way by the house. "Nikki, Dougie´s here," I heard her call into the house. Just a few seconds later, a younger and female version of Dougie ran out of the house. She ran over to her older brother with her long brown hair blowing everywhere. "Doug!" she called as she jumped into his arms. "Nik!" he called as he hugged her tightly. "I´ve missed you, big brother," she told him and smiled widely. She turned to me then and I smiled the best I could. "I see you finally have some style in picking your girlfriends," she said smiling widely at Dougie. "Nik, this is Maria, Maria, this is Nikki, my baby sister," he said and nudged her hair. "Nice…to…meet…you," she said between giggles as Dougie tickled her. "Please…tell…your…boy…friend…to…put…me…down," she yelled between another waves of giggles. I laid my hand on Dougie´s shoulder. "Dougie, be nice," his mother called not letting me speak. Dougie immidiately put her down, being the mommy´s boy he was.

"Dinner is ready!" I heard Lauren´s voice call from downstairs. The reddish light from the sunset was shining through the windows into the room. Dougie was standing by my suitcases and helped me unpacking. Lauren didn´t mind us sleeping in the same room. We already had unpacked Dougie´s stuff. There weren´t that much, only some cloths, toiletries and other stuff. He had a lot of stuff here. "My mom will disappointed if we don´t come," he told me and laid the things he had in his hands down on the bed. He held out his hand for me to take it. I grabbed it, smiling widely at him.

_**Lauren´s POV:**_

I saw them walk in then, Doug and Maria. They were holding hands. Doug pulled out a chair for her like a true gentleman. She smiled at him with love in her eyes as she sat down. She seemed too occupied looking at Doug to notice that she crossed her legs under the table. I was impressed; none of the girlfriend's he´d brought home back then ever did anything like it. "Help yourself," I said and handed the plate with meat to Maria. "Thank you," she said politely and smiled at me as she took the plate. We started eating and I was very curious to know more about my only son´s new girlfriend. So I kept asking her questions which probably were irritating but she answered every one of them with a smile. As I saw that we all were done I started to gather the plates to get it into the kitchen. "Let me help you with that," Maria said and stood as she took Doug´s and her plates and glasses and walked after me. I was about to protest but somehow even though I´d just met her today, Maria seemed like the kind of person that didn´t give in easily. I put down the things on the kitchen counter and Maria put the things that she´d been carrying down beside. Doug came in with the rest of the things then but left as soon as he´d put it down. Just before he left he whispered something into Maria´s ear before he kissed her on her forehead. She looked after him as he left. "Don´t worry, dear, his just in the room next door," I told her jokingly. She smiled at that and helped me put the dishes and glasses into the dishwasher. "You know, you´re the first girlfriend in a long time that Doug would bring home," I informed her with a smile. I knew Doug well enough to know that he wouldn´t bring girls home if it wasn´t serious. And I could see by the way he looked at her and was around her that he really loved Maria. "Really?" she asked with a smile that she couldn´t hide. "Yes there was Louise and Francesca and-""MOM!" I turned around quickly to see Doug stand in the doorway looking embarrassed. He never took his eyes off of Maria, at all, like he was afraid that she might feel hurt. "What?" I asked jokingly knowing exactly what he meant.

**_Maria´s POV:_**

That night as we were lying in bed, there were silent. I was lying on Dougie´s chest thinking. Mostly I thought about what Lauren had said, that I´d been the first girl in a long time that Dougie would bring home. I tried to shove away the thought of the other girlfriends that Dougie had, had. "Maria?" I heard Dougie ask breaking the silence. "Yeah?" I answered and turned my head so that I could look at him properly. "I was thinking, since we´re alone tomorrow anyway, if you wanted to go to the beach with me?" he asked and I smiled. It´d been a long time since Dougie and I was on the beach together last time. "Sure, that sounds nice," I told him and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight, then," he told me and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Doug," I answered already half asleep.


	10. Beach

_**Hey Guys this is the second-last chapter of this story. As said before I will post the sequel every monday continually (don´t know if I spelled that right). Anyway, hope you like it...  


* * *

Chapter 10: Beach

* * *

**_

**_Maria´s POV:_**

As I opened my eyes again, the sunlight blinded me. Dougie was standing by the window where he´d just pulled away the curtains. "Sorry, I didn´t mean to wake you," he apologized sweetly. "It´s okay," I told him though, my voice was so groggy that you´d thought I didn´t sleep at all. He chuckled lightly as he walked over to the bed. "Good morning," he told me and kissed me on the lips tenderly. "Good morning," I said while kissing him back so it became mumbled. He pulled away then and held out his hand. "Come on, let´s grab some breakfast, my mom´s in the town and Nikki is visiting an old friend, so there´s no one downstairs," he told me and I got up quickly. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Dougie´s T-shirts, and we walked into the kitchen together. "What would you like?" he asked and opened the refrigerator.

It was sunny outside and the sound of the waves was comforting to my ears as we arrived at the beach. Dougie walked beside me holding my hand. I was already in my bikini and Dougie in his swimming trunks. There weren´t that many people on the beach today and I wondered why. I didn´t tell Dougie though. He led me to a little, old bathing jetty where a little old rowing boat were tied to it. He let go of my hand and carefully got into it. It started rocking dangerously but he obviously had it under control. He then held out his hand to help me into it. At first I was really scared but I grabbed his hand tightly and carefully stepped into it. I sat down as soon as I had both feet planted on the bottom. He chuckled at me and I faked a smile at him. He untied the boat from the bathing jetty and grabbed both oars. As he rowed we got further and further away from the seashore but still not too far away. Suddenly he lost one of the oars and we could sit and watch it flow further and further away from us. It wasn´t before then that I´d realized that my feet were getting wet. There were coming water into the boat and Dougie hadn´t even noticed it. "Doug, the boat´s sinking," I told him trying to keep from laughing. This was such a classic. Not long after the whole boat was gone, sinking under us and we both started swimming through the cold water. Dougie was swimming behind me the whole way obviously to make sure I didn´t drown. I just kept swimming until we reached the seashore. Dougie quickly grabbed out towels as soon as he saw I started shaking. He wrapped it around me and I immidiately stopped shaking. We stood there in the middle of the beach starring into each other´s eyes. Dougie looked gorgeous with his still wet hair and with the water that was dripping from his nose. My gaze lowered to his shoulders and his beautiful six-pack. Half of his upper part of his chest and his right shoulder were covered by a colorful tattoo. I couldn´t stop myself then.

_**Dougie´s POV:**_

I couldn´t help starring at the beauty in front of me, her long, blond hair was soaking wet. Her blue eyes were starring right into mine before lowering a little. Her body was skinnier now because of her "Depression". I blinked once and suddenly she was in my arms. The second her body hit mine, I fell. I landed on my back in the sand with Maria lying on top of me. She kissed me tenderly and kissed her back. The feeling of her lips moving with mine was amazing. As she pulled back she started laughing hysterically. I joined in and it felt like an eternity we were laughing.


	11. Pizza Last Chapter

_**Hey Guys this is the last chapter of this story. We will post the sequel on fridays from now on, starting this friday. Hope you enjoy... ;-)

* * *

Chapter 11: Pizza

* * *

**_

As we got off the train and into my car, we were headed for home. Maria was asleep beside me, exhausted from the long trip from Orsett. My mother had told me – or rather, ordered me – to take good care of Maria and not let her go. I just answered her with the message that I wasn´t planning on letting her go, not without a fight, anyway. It would break my heart into a billion pieces. I parked the car in the driveway outside her apartment. I got out of the car and grabbed her suitcases. As I got to the locked door, I grabbed the key that Maria had given me, from my pocket and unlocked it. I placed the suitcases right beside the door and walked back to the car. Maria still hadn´t woken up and she looked so adorable asleep that I couldn´t make myself wake her up. I carefully unbuckled her seatbelt and even more careful, I put an arm around her back and the other around her legs. I lifted her slowly up into my arms and carried her inside her house. She started blinking with her eyes as I put her down on her bed. "Where are we?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "You´re home now, go back to sleep, okay?" I told her and kissed her forehead. She nodded and yawned before she closed her eyelids again and slowly fell asleep. I grabbed the blanket from the other side of the dubblebed and pulled it over her. I sat down beside her head and watched her sleeping for a while.

_**Maria´s POV:**_

I walked up the steps to Dougie´s house again. I had been there so often that I might as well have lived there. This time he needed help with arranging the furniture in his house. I was greeted in the door by Dougie´s two dogs. Their owner came just a few seconds later. "Buddy! Chase! Stop!" he called and I couldn´t help laughing. I got down on my knees beside the two dogs and hugged them both. "Don´t listen to him, I love you guys," I told them and Dougie frowned. "And…I love you," I told him, holding back laughter, as I got up and kissed him. "I love you too," he told me as he pulled back.

It was late night and already dark outside as we finished arranging the last room. Dougie was just finishing putting his new bookcase together with the manual lying open on the floor beside him. I smiled at the sight and then I heard my stomach rumble. I heard him chuckle to himself then. "I´ll be done in a minute then we´ll order some pizza," he told me as he got back to work.  
We sat on the floor eating again, just like the last time. Even though, he now had a dining table in here, it was somehow romantic to sit on the floor. There were no candle lights this time but that didn´t matter. Just when I was about to take my first bite, Dougie told me that he had something to ask me.

_**Tom´s POV:**_

I stared at them in shock. "You two are moving in together?" I babbled on and on. When Dougie had told me that they would take it slow I thought he´d really meant it. "Yes," Maria answered looking at me with the biggest smile ever. "Finally," Gio said then. She was sitting right next to me holding my hand tight. Maria giggled and Dougie just stood there looking straight at me. "Well, I´m happy for you two," I told them after a while. "How did he ask you?" Gio asked then starting a topic for "girl talk". "Well, we´d just arranged his furniture's…" Maria started and I stopped listening. She and Gio left the room then, arms linked and all. "So…you´ve finally made the big step," I said and Dougie chuckled. "I´m not the only one, congrats," Dougie said and I couldn´t help but smile. "Thank you," I told him. "I still can´t see you as a father," Dougie told me jokingly.

_**The End**_


End file.
